


Going the Distance

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How far do you think we’ve gone out there?  You know, total distance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #090 "travel"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“How far do you think we’ve gone out there?” asked Jack. “You know, total distance?”

He lay on the dock of the pond, the wood still warm from the afternoon sunshine, with two-year-old Jake sprawled, loose-limbed and fast asleep, across his stomach. Sam was using Jack’s shoulder as a pillow, the swell of her middle pressed between them, one hand on Jake’s back.

“Total distance?” she repeated, looking up at the stars. “That might be hard to calculate. Most of our trips through the ‘gate, we knew where we were going, so we could add up all those light-years. But we did end up a few places we didn’t expect to, so there would be a decent margin for error. And ship travel would be harder to figure out. Or maybe easier. We could check the _Hammond’s_ logs, but most of _Prometheus’s_ flight data was lost when she was destroyed. And… Jack O’Neill, are you laughing at me?”

“Of course not, Carter,” he said. “I’m laughing with you. Because of you. Because we have been billions and trillions and gazillions of miles around the universe, and we ended up here.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, snuggling closer. “I guess we’re just lucky.”

THE END


End file.
